Naruto and The strangers from the real world
by SunRisinFox
Summary: Naruto is talking to tsunade the 5th hokage but three strangers come in and become naruto's friend but something happens and ayame and the 1st stranger gets kidnapped and theirs a suprise twist that will happen to the 1st stranger. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO HE BELONGS TO HIS RIGHTFUL OWNER.


Chapter 1

 _Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or naruto shippuden if i owned naruto then you would see naruto with a twin brother and they would probably end up together when they get sasuke back and they stop the ten tails_

* * *

One day in the Konoha a certain trouble maker is yelling at the hokage.

"But Baa-chan why do i have to go to the store and buy new clothes the ones i have on are just fine(pouts)

"NO! now go buy some new clothes and make sure their not orange because the-

"STOP DEMON"

"GET BACK HERE MONSTER"

"AHHH! GET AWAY YOU HUMANOID BEAST"

"who are they calling demon baa-chan"

"STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN(smacks the back of naruto's head hard)although i don't know who they're calling-

(knock knock knock)

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME(sigh) anyways come in"

"Thanks also um so do you like foxes"

"sure~why do you ask"  
"because i am a fox"

"are you sure come in and show me"

three people come in one has a black shirt with black ripped pants and camo shoes with orange tails with white tips(this is fox otherwise known as cody),one has a blue shirt on with black and gray camo pants and black shoes with black tails with blood red tips(this is isaac fox's big brother),one has a pink shirt on with blue pants and white shoes with pink tails with blue tips(this is fox's little sister kayla).

"wow your right you and your friends have fox features"

"actually there my family"

"Oh~"

"Umm… is it ok if we build our house on the monument because we have no money to spare"

"Why not but first let naruto show you around the vil-"

"Whatever as long as he is not as annoying as our adoptive parents are" isaac says

"Did i not just say don't interrupt me" tsunade says in anger

"Ummm… isaac where's fox" kayla says worried

"FOX GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" isaac yells

"Ok aniki" fox says hanging upside down on a pole

"WTF HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE" naruto yells

"Simple anyways tell kyuubi his children said hi naruto" fox says

"What do you mean cody" isaac and kayla say in unison

 _In naruto's mind_

'Dad can you hear me' fox says in his thoughts

" **Huh who's there"** kyuubi says confused and on guard

'Who are you talking to kyuubi' naruto say in his mind as his mind creates his body and naruto walks up to the cage

'Oh hey naruto' says a shadow

'Who are you' naruto says confused

'Come on we met like three seconds ago' the shadow says pouting

" **CODY"** kyuubi yells in a surprised tone right as naruto says fox

'FOX' naruto yells in a surprised tone right as kyuubi say cody

'AND NOW YOU RECOGNIZED ME also hey daddy' fox/cody yells/says

" **Is your brother and sister here"** kyuubi says

'Yes but Isaac is to non-emotional since mom died and you got sealed then we got adopted' fox says

" **Oh what about kayla though"** kyuubi says

'She hasn't unlocked the power to go inside people's minds yet' fox/cody says in a disappointed tone

" **Damn shes just like your mom"** kyuubi says in a hushed tone but naruto heard it

'WAIT YOU REALLY HAD A WIFE AND KIDS' naruto yells in shock

" **More like girlfriend" kyuubi says**

'Daddy did you know mom didn't die' fox says

" **WHAT, What happened to her"Kyuubi says**

'She got in a car wreak' fox says

" **Oh well is she ok"Kyuubi says**

'She's… in the hospital though but yeah she's ok' fox says

" **Oh well tell kayla and isaac i said hi also get something to eat you look like you tried to hunt that animal we went to find last year"Kyuubi says**

'That hunt could of killed me y'know' fox says

" **But still get something to eat"Kyuubi says**

'WHAT AM I CHOP LIVER' naruto yells

" **No now go get cody something to eat"Kyuubi says**

'Ok, come on fox' naruto says in sorrow

'Whatever' fox says in boredom

 _Outside the mind_

"Ok let's go guys we gotta get some ramen"naruto says

"By the way dad says hi"fox says

"Wait you talked to dad"isaac and kayla say in shock

"Kayla can't talk to him but me and isaac can"fox says

-kayla looks down in disappointment-

 _At ichiraku ramen_

"Hey old man give me everything you got"naruto says

"WHO YOU CALLING OLD M-, oh hey naruto how've you been"ichiraku says

"Good you"naruto says

"Ahhh well tell your friends to come in so they can enjoy this delightful ramen we make"ichiraku says

"Wait wha- oh riiiiiiight, fox, kayla, isaac come in"naruto says

"But will he deny us"kayla says worried

"Whatever" fox and isaac say in unison

-they walk in and ichiraku runs to the back and peeks his head around the corner-

"A-a-are those real fox ears and tails"ichiraku says really scared

"Yeah but they're going to be living with me so don't worry about it they're also really nice"naruto says

"R-really"ichiraku says coming out of hiding

"Yep"naruto says

"Hey do you need help with the dishes papa and i also heard naru-"ayame says but does not finish when she gets tackled by naruto

"Ayame-chan"naruto says happily

"Hey naruto"ayame says

-naruto gets off of ayame and sits in his seat while ayame gets up-

"Can we have miso-ramen"said the fox siblings(when they all say the same thing together this is what i'm going to refer them as fox and isaac will be the _The Bloody Foxes_ fox and kayla will be _the Mistaken foxes_ finally kayla and isaac will be called _The_ _little and the big Foxes_ ok back to the story)

"Sure"ichiraku says

"Make that 10 bowls for me, kayla, and fox"isaac says

"Ok"ichiraku says

"Hello sexy"ayame says as she sits on fox's lap

"U-u-um h-hey"fox says blushing furiously

-isaac starts laughing along with ichiraku while kayla stares really confused-

"Big brother what's ayame-chan doing to fox"kayla says confused

"You'll learn when you grow up because you're going to be doing that when you're 15"isaac says then continues laughing when he sees me run away with ayame chasing fox

"WHY MEEEEE!"fox yells

-three minutes later-

"Hey big brother do you think fox is ok"kayla says worried

"In about two seconds he's probably going to scream"isaac says in a know-it-all tone

"What makes you say that"kayla says confused

"Shhh"isaac says

"..."kayla says

"..."isaac says

"..."ichiraku says(because he was listening to their conversation)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"fox yells

-isaac starts laughing-

"See i told ya he always screams when he's kissed"isaac said

"Big brother mommy's coming out of the hospital tomorrow"kayla says

"WHAAAAT"isaac yells

"Yeah i entered fox's mind and saw out of his left eye he was hiding in a hospital and ran into a random room and saw a nurse tending to mommy's wounds and the nurse said she should be out by tomorrow"kayla says then her eyes go wide

"Wow awesome umm kayla you-hoo there~ kayla what's the matter"isaac says as he starts to get worried

"Big brother fox is in danger and some random man hit ayame out of the way and are heading to the village gates with the both of them unconscious"kayla says as she get's up and starts running

"Oh no it better no be those guys lets go naruto we gotta go fast"isaac says really angry

"Roger"naruto says

 _With fox and ayame_

"Now all we have to do is inject this into this boy and WILL YOU tie up that girl she's starting to wake up"stranger #1 says

"Yes sir"stranger #2 says

"Now right as his pesky siblings come he'll be a ? and then he'll no ?'? Go around and soon fall in love with a sexy girl or a handsome man and want them so once those to meet up it will be a harem yes now all we have to do is wait(evil laughter)"stranger #1 says ' _hmmm what am i going to do with that girl oh i know i'll play with her in one hour after she wakes up(giggles perversely)'_

-one hour later after ayame woke up-

-the wall brakes before the man could bring ayame to his room-

"What the-(gets punched)waaaa"stranger #1 says/cries

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my siblings or ayame ever again"isaac says

"Thank you fox is in the-"ayame says only to hear someone rummaging in the kitchen while humming happily and you could see a tail come from around the corner

"Huh i swear i saw a tail WAIT FOX"isaac says happily

"Huh"fox looks back then gets pushed to the floor

"Wow fox you feel a bit lighter now"isaac says surprised

"Who are you and- ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT"fox says/yells in a more ? voice

"Huh"isaac looks to see fox blushing very hard

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID PERVERT"fox yells

 **-everyone hears yelping and whimpering so they go to look and they see-**

* * *

What do the ?'s mean why is fox/cody calling isaac a pervert find out next time in chapter 2 also i did not tell anyone this yet but this is actually my first fanfiction being made also remember to like and leave a review i don't care for flamers and i don't care for haters i also don't care if you act like a critic because honestly i'm to lazy to care and this is my first story also there will not be yaoi but there will be yuri thanks to that injection that strange man gave to poor little fox/cody also my twin brother will be in the next chapter working with me so yeah i have a twin brother were 13 and we basically like the same stuff(also sorry but i am taken and i know this is incest but me and my twin brother will probably end up with each other if we don't find a girlfriend when were 40 so please don't judge us and thanks to ouran highschool host club i am as mischievous as the twins along with my twin brother)See ya in the next chapter (^_^)


End file.
